1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical generators and, more particularly, to circuits utilizing tuneable optical generators of electrostatic fields at selected light frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of generating an electrostatic field at light frequencies has long been recognized. The increase in efficiency of electrical circuits containing such a generator is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,601 issued to P. Imris. While the Imris invention represents a very real advancement in the art, the Imris device provides generation of only a wide band of frequencies over the light spectrum. It is often desirable, for many reasons, to utilize an electrostatic field at a selected light frequency in an electrical circuit, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,773 issued to T. G. Hieronymus. Such uses include not only increased efficiency of an electrical circuit at a particular light frequency, but generation of selected frequencies for non-power load purposes including the general fields of photography and optical and solid state physics, as well as selective ionization.